ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Battle: Part 2
The Final Battle: Part 2 is the forty-sixth and final episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. It is both the finale of season 3 and the Series finale of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot After escaping, Ben expels himself from his friends for his failure because Vilgax has the Omnitrix. Ben then begs Azmuth for help and after their conversation he eventually returns to his friends with a plan. Gwen teleports the group on Vilgax's ship. Ben threatens that if Vilgax will not give him the Omnitrix he will force it to self-destruct. Vilgax claims he's bluffing, so Ben is forced to self-destruct the Omnitrix via voice command so Vilgax cannot use it. Meanwhile, after the Omnitrix is destroyed, Kevin turns back into his original human form, as it was the Omnitrix that kept him in his mutated form, and he and Gwen share their first kiss. Enraged, Vilgax begins to overload his hyper drive and aims it t o crash on Bellwood, destroying it along with everything else within a hundred miles. Ben instructs Gwen and Grandpa Max to steer the ship away from Bellwood and tells Kevin to help him fight Vilgax after he manages to convince Albedo to give him the Ultimatrix and transforms into Swampfire, but Vilgax is still too strong so he transforms into Ultimate Swampfire and almost defeats Vilgax. As the ship sinks underwater, it succumbs to the pressure of being below sea level and the ship starts to break, flooding the inside with water. Grandpa Max, Gwen, and Kevin escape, while Ben is left to fight Vilgax. Vilgax, in his natural element, turns into a giant squid-like creature and tries to eat Ben. Meanwhile above water, Max Tennyson, Gwen, and Kevin see an explosion come from underwater, because Vilgax's hyper drive was still activated. Ben survives and emerges as Jetray. They all hug but they wonder if Vilgax is still alive and Ben replies that if he does "It's hero time". Spells Used *'Abeo Exorior:' A teleportation spell Major Events Broken Omnitrix.png|Broken Omnitrix Khumanagain.jpg|Kevin return to human form Vilgax True Form.png|Vilgax's true form Iceado deteniendo a vilgax com todas sus fuersas.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire *Ben self-destructs the Omnitrix. *Kevin returns to his human form, and has regained his absorbing powers. *Gwen and Kevin share their first kiss. *Ben obtains the Ultimatrix. *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Swampfire. *Vilgax's true form is revealed. *Vilgax is left underwater while the ship exploded, leaving his fate unknown. *Vilgax's dream to use the Omnitrix's powers for an army to take control of the universe almost came true. Errors *When Grandpa Max stopped the Rust Bucket there were no stripes on it. *Whenever Vilgax had his Bioids turn into an alien, they shouted the alien's name, yet they didn't know this. Maybe this is because the Codon Stream's DNA sample of the aliens are named that. *In one scene, Albedo, as Ultimate Humungousaur, was talking to Vilgax, and his Ultimatrix symbol was green. *In another scene, Ultimate Humungousaur's (Albedo's) eyes were green. *In one scene, Ben as Ultimate Swampfire had three eyes with dark-green pupils, when he was supposed to have just two eyes and no pupils. *Gwen is supposedly smart, but didn't know where the ocean was when trying to steer Vilgax's ship away from the city. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Albedo *Vilgax's Bioids Aliens Used By Ben *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire (debut) *Jetray By Albedo *Negative Humungousaur *Negative Ultimate Humungousaur By Vilgax's Bioids *Humungousaur *Diamondhead *Lodestar *Spidermonkey *Swampfire Trivia *When Ben is jumping out of the way of Max's attack on Vilgax and Albedo, he was moving about as fast as XLR8. *Dwayne McDuffie said that this episode didn't take place on its airdate. *Earlier, in Part 1, Albedo's missiles were orange in color. But in this episode, they were more red. *Vilgax's goal of having an entire army powered by the Omnitrix (first mentioned in the Ben 10 episode Secrets) finally comes to fruition (except his dream was to have each soldier in his army be able to change into any Omnitrix alien when they felt like it; not all be the same alien that Vilgax chose, and his dream was short lived.) *The self-destruction of the Omnitrix causes Kevin to finally return to normal, as it was the Omnitrix's energy that had been keeping him in his mutant form all along. Albedo has the same experience and has Ben's form, but when the Omnitrix self-destructed, he did not return to his original form like Kevin did. This is possibly due to Azmuth, who said that Albedo is stuck in his new form as punishment for making a second Omnitrix. *Ben is able to self-destruct the Omnitrix using voice command (the voice command is the exact same one used by James T. Kirk in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock). *This is the second episode in which Kevin was seen in his briefs after returning to his human form. The first time it happened was in Trade-Off. *Here, Vilgax's (and presumably all others of his species') true form is shown as a squid-like creature. But in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Myaxx (who is a Chimera Sui Generis like Vilgax) states that her species is "more of a land-based species." But this may have just been to stop Tetrax from forcing her out into space and into battle. *Azmuth says that he won't help Ben anymore in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, but he responded to him when he shouted his name and gave him advice. (This was most likely due to Ben's actions in Primus, but not without a talk about his behavior, and who the Omnitrix was originally intended for.) *When Kevin drops Gwen off at home, she asks if he's sure he doesn't want to stay, to which he replies that he doesn't want to watch her and Julie do homework. Gwen tells him that it wouldn't hurt for him to do some, to which Kevin gives her a strange look. In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, we learn that Kevin doesn't go to school, which would explain the look. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Professor Paradox states there was an alternate timeline where Ben did not have to self-destruct the Omnitrix here so things might have turned out different. He could have been talking about the other series' finale. *In Primus, the Omnitrix seemed to be buried in Vilgax's arm. Yet in this episode, he wears it normally. *Despite the series finale title, this is not Vilgax's final defeat as he is revealed to have survive the explosion and returns later in The Flame Keeper's Circle. *It is unknown how Grandpa Max saved a page in Gwen's spell book when he shouldn't be able to read the spell book Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc Category:Two Part Episode Category:Hunt the Omnitrix arc